


Family Ties

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everybody is still dead, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Isaac comes home from Paris and Derek makes a big change for both of their lives.





	Family Ties

Isaac wandered into Derek's loft, the door hanging open behind him. He stalked over to the couch like a man on a mission.

“Hey, Isaac,” Derek greeted tentatively. They hadn't been on the best of terms when he left for Paris.

Isaac plopped onto the seat beside him and draped himself over broad shoulders, squishing one of Derek's arms between them, and nuzzled into his neck, the scent of pure joy filling the air.

“Miss me?” Derek asked with a chuckle. He wrapped his untrapped arm around Isaac.

“Yeah,” came Isaac's muffled voice. “Sorry I didn't come back for the war.” His voice trembled as he spoke. “I just couldn't watch anyone else die.”

Derek rubbed his cheek against Isaac's curly head. He was a man of few words, only saying the things that needed to be said, which is why he replied with, “I missed you too, kid.”

\---

Isaac woke up nestled in the comforting smell of Derek. He burrowed deeper under what he assumed was a blanket and inhaled as deep as he could. To say he missed the smell would be an understatement. He had longed for it, wished it into existence more times than once. It was the scent of his creator, mentor, the person he ran to in times of crisis. It smelled like home.

Derek smelled like home in the way his mom had, like warm summers spent outside. It simultaneously created and filled a hole in his heart with every breath, slowly building him a new one, a stronger one, a heart that wouldn't be too scared to try to protect his family.

Isaac stretched out again, luxuriating in the huge bed he found himself situated in. It was long enough for him, a rare occurrence in France.

A quick peek around the room revealed a bedroom. His bedroom. Little had changed since he left. The maroon bedspread and little shelf of books and trinkets remained despite Derek’s hatred of colors.

The smell wafting in from downstairs drew him out of bed finally. The floorboards creaked in a rustic, well-lived type of way. Every bit of this place brought back both happy and sad memories.

Isaac descended the twisting staircase with a nostalgic unease. He cared too much about the people here that at the time he couldn’t watch them get themselves hurt over and over again. It was that same feeling that brought him back. The need to be near his pack finally overpowered his fear to the point that he could hardly sleep in the week before his plane trip.

The walk to the kitchen on the other side of the room felt like it took an eternity. His pack was so close yet too far away to feel. He needed the touch of skin on skin, the tug of his hair as someone carded their fingers through it, the comforting thump of someone else's heartbeat. He had a girlfriend for a while in Paris, but it wasn't the same. She didn't understand his need to be physically close to everyone he cared about.

“Welcome back,” Derek rumbled. He had his back turned to Isaac, doing something at the counter.

Isaac sidled up to him, bodies brushing together as he peered over Derek's shoulder. On the stove in front of him was a pan of bacon and eggs sizzling in the heat.

“Grab the orange juice,” Derek grunted, setting the last of the bacon onto a plate.

Isaac pulled the juice carton from the fridge and they settled at the little, metal table in the corner. They ate in comfortable silence like they did back when Isaac was still in school. Every morning Derek would make them all breakfast and even if they didn't see each other at all the rest of the day there was still that sense of security lingering in their bones.

Isaac had no way of describing his relationship with Derek. It was definitely more than friendship, he knew that for sure, but there was a fondness that he had never felt with anyone else before or since. He trusted Derek more than anyone else, more than his family, more than his packmates, more than Scott, his alpha.

Derek had picked him up out of the darkest depths and given him a life. Derek gave him a reason to live. He gave him a way to survive, and granted, it was a mad grab for power in most people's eyes, but Derek needed them too. Why else would he have invited them into his home?

\---

Isaac found himself continuously staring at the remnants of Boyd and Erica. Boyd's favorite chair. The little, homey touches Erica made them get. Neither of them ever lived here - they both had families they went home to - yet there were so many memories of them in this loft.

Certain memories of Derek weren't helpful either. The night Isaac got kicked out was still burned into the back of his mind. He resented him for ages after that. Whether it was for his own good or not it still hurt.

“You should move,” Derek said quietly. He continued to stare blankly at the smartphone propped on his knee, an odd stiffness settling in his jaw.

Isaac felt the world start to crumble around him.  _ How could this be happening again? _

“So you have space for your horny houseguests?” Isaac had a penchant for replacing emotions with sarcasm, it's only gotten him in trouble a few times.

“No,” Derek replied far too simply. He looked like he wasn't going to continue until his nose twitched. “You hate it here. Reminds you of the freezer.”

“Oh.” He was right, Isaac did hate it here. The bare walls, and the perpetually dirty floor, and it was always cold. For no reason. Only someone who truly hates himself would choose to live here.

“I don't have any money…” was all Isaac could think to say as if  _ that _ were the reason he didn't want to live alone and not the nightmare fuel that is his life.

“I'll pay for it.”

Isaac had to think of something quick. “At that point way not just become my sugar daddy?”

The disgust and horror that wedged themselves onto Derek's features may have been the funniest face Isaac had ever seen him make.

“No. Just...no.” With that, Derek stood and walked straight out of the building, embarrassed laughter following him out.

Alright, that was definitely a fuck up.

He could totally survive living on the streets of Beacon Hills if he had to.

\---

The next morning Isaac wandered down the stairs with an air of caution. Derek only just came back from wherever he went last night and Isaac was not excited about pissing him off again.

Isaac sat quietly at the table, vaguely wishing he had put a shirt on before coming down. Something in the air was making him feel overexposed.

Derek very calmly turned to him, not with their usual breakfast in hand, but a box of donuts and a piece of paper. He set them both down in front of Isaac and said, “We have a showing scheduled.”

On the paper was a picture and description of a house just South of the preserve. It was not a small house like Isaac was expecting, no, this thing had six bedrooms and seven baths.

This couldn't be just for him, right? That was  _ way _ more space than anyone in their right mind would need for one person.

“We?” Isaac asked, peering up at Derek from his shock-induced, bent over position.

Derek just nodded and grabbed a donut out of the box.

All of this felt like a dream. Derek eating sugar. Derek finding them a new house. Someone taking his needs and discomfort into account. Isaac could die happy right here and now.

\---

They went to see the house shortly after breakfast and it was as big as the ad said. The living room alone could fit four couches and still have room to move around.

The basement had been made into a private cinema. The kitchen could fit the entire pack and then some. And best of all, each bedroom had its own bathroom. Isaac would never have to deal with someone else's stuff again.

Isaac found his favorite room near the end of the showing. At the end of the hallway upstairs was one of the biggest bedrooms. Its floor to ceiling windows gave the perfect view of the preserve and with it the feeling of finally being free.

Isaac turned at the sound of paper ripping behind him. Derek handed the real estate lady a check, presumably paying an exorbitant amount of money for Isaac's happiness. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or horrified by the amount he was apparently, worth to Derek.

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but Derek's usual judgy eyebrows had been replaced with a look of content. Isaac's jaw snapped shut out of wonderment.

The real estate agent smiled at both of them and said something about a moving company and then she was heading out the door.

“Don't give me that look.”

Isaac forced his eyes back into focus, head tilting slightly to adjust for the confusion clouding his brain.

“You look like I kicked your puppy.” Derek's eyebrows went back to their normal, pointedly annoyed position, clearing Isaac's mind just a little bit more.

“You're welcome,” Derek muttered, sounding more defensive than anything else.

Isaac stepped closer, reaching out like a child to wrap his favorite person up in a hug. “Thank you.”

\---

The house was more than big enough for all of them. Pack gatherings had never been more comfortable.

The additional bedrooms came in handy as the years went on and their little pack of misfits picked up the strays of Beacon County.

The horrific things that Isaac had seen and done would linger in his mind forever, but with this new house, this new pack, this new life, he was slowly replacing them with the good they continued to do in this world.


End file.
